User blog:RoyboyX/Metroid II: Return of Samus: The Novel
For my third novel, I'll summarize Metroid 2. It sets the events of Super and sequels and should be actually regarded. Chapter 1: Planetfall It had been a while since I'd gone on a mission. About 4 years had passed since I ended the Phazon crisis. The galaxy had become peaceful again. However, after a while, someone in the Galactic Federation had a nightmare. He had been attacked by a Metroid, alien parasites that I had encountered many times. These creatures attach themselves to organisms to drain them of their life force. They never drank blood or ate organs. Just the life force, always. We'd first discovered them when the Space Research Vessel Marina found planet SR388, and captured several of the specimens. They were heading back to Earth, specifically, Galactic Federation Headquarters, when they were attacked by the Space Pirates. They'd been around since the early days of the Federation, and their actions on my homeworld have led me to what I am today. The vessel was destroyed and the creatures were taken to Zebes, the planet I had grown up on, but not birthed on. The Federation was unable to take the planet, and so I was called to exterminate the Metroids there and destroy the artificial life form that controlled the Space Pirates and the Metroids: the rogue Chozo supercomputer, Mother Brain. After this nightmare, it came to light that the Metroids might still be living deep below the caverns of SR388. The Galactic Federation Special Squadron was sent to SR388 to search the planet and make sure there were none left, but they were never heard from again. A rescue team was sent as well, but they were overtaken too. The galaxy was once again seized with the fear of the Metroids. The Galactic Federation had an idea: of course, they were going to send me to SR388 to exterminate the Metroids. They'd showed me footage that they managed to receive from the fallen policemen on the planet. The footage scared and angered me. The creatures were savage. I could not believe that the Chozo, the race that had raised the orphaned me, engineered them. I still had no idea what their original purpose was. They'd never meant harm on the galaxy, but ironically they unleashed the largest threat to society. I accepted the bounty of 8000 seguru and travelled to planet SR388. I landed on the surface, at the base of an active volcano. How did the Metroids survive in this condition? I had no clue. Treading through the weeds on the sandy plains of the landing site, I tredged on through the rocky mazes of caverns. I didn't know if I would come back alive. This had to be my most dangerous mission yet. And yet, I was thrilled. I marched on, not knowing what would happen. The first creature I encountered was new to me: a Yumbo. I knew I wouldn’t find much or any familiar life here. A jumping toad-like creature, the Hornoad, narrowly hit me. I knew this one from my early days on Zebes. Proceeding down large rocky shafts with bricks for floors, there were more new bioforms known as Tsumuri. As I continued on, I saw good sights. Water. If I was going to stay here for a few days, I wouldn’t be in trouble. Soon, I saw a familiar sight. A Metroid. It stood on the ground, flashing repeatedly. Curious. As I approached, I heard a cracking noise as a new creature emerged from the discarded shell. An Alpha Metroid. It no longer resembled a floating jellyfish parasite. It had eyes, and had lost three of its internal nuclei. Five Missiles took it down. I then made a mental note that the Metroids might not just be freezable parasites. I also thought about how stupid it was for me to not bring an Ice Beam. My Metroid Detector scrambled, and the number dropped to 38. I refilled my energy and missiles at nearby recharge units, called Big Energy Ball and Missile Battery. As I left the room, the ground shook. I nearly fell over from the shock. Continuing on, I found what appeared to be the source of the earthquake. Caverns that were once filled with lava had been drained of the volcanic liquid, allowing me to continue on unhindered. New creatures were encountered by me in these caverns. Seerooks, creatures that flew in the air, Moheeks, fish-like creatures that crawled on floors much like Zoomers (and with damaging head tendrils that stung) and Pemaw, dropping fish organisms that continually spawned. I soon barely noticed that I was right above more lava. Chapter 2: Ruins Remaining Metroids: 38. As soon as I stepped into the following caverns, more new life forms appeared. Chute Leeches, pancake-like creatures that jumped in the air and glided downward, Mumbo, flying creatures similar to Seerooks, Needlers, rolling balls of spikes, Ramulkens, creatures infinitely spawning from hives in the ground with spikes on its underside, and Gulluggs, birdlike creatures with odd eyes. I soon came across something comforting and inviting. I appeared to have entered a city of ruins. This seemed like the ruins of a Chozo civilization. I closed my eyes for a second. The Chozo… they had lived here, and probably were wiped out by the Metroids. I vowed to avenge them. I came across a Red Blast Shield. Inside was a welcoming sight: a Chozo Statue. In its hands was an Item Sphere. Shooting it open, I found my Bombs. Especially efficient if I was to escape a feeding Metroid. I made another mental note that the Chozo ruins might contain items to help me, and that many rogue robots and mechanisms inhabited the ruins. The first of such mechanisms I encountered was a Wallfire, a statue resembling a bird that fired shots at me. I then found myself in another Chozo Statue room. This one held the Ice Beam. Now if only I had more efficient weaponry to kill the Chozo’s genetically created parasites. As I continued, I fell into a long shaft, one that could only be traversed in Morph Ball. As I dropped to the ground, I stepped in some substance severely damaging to my suit. It appeared to be clusters of coral-like constructs, some sort of grass. But truly it was Metroid excrement. I found I could shoot it, but the ground would still contain sprouts, and thus I would still be damaged. I merely decided to get up off the ground. As I stumbled to my left, I saw an aura coming out of a Morph Ball tunnel. This appeared to be another Chozo item. The Spider Ball. Yes. I remembered this item, used by me in my life during the Phazon crisis. Unlike the models I’d used, crafted from Elysia, this one appeared to be a ball with the aforementioned aura. Pondering aside, I picked it up. My new upgrade allowed me to climb almost every surface. This was another change from the Elysian Spider Ball, which only let me climb ladder-like tracks. I proceeded back into the large chamber that housed the Gulluggs, and used my Spider Ball to climb the wall up. I’d seen a Metroid shell nearby, so I figured that it would be up here. And I was right. The Alpha Metroid dropped my count to 37. Before I proceeded back to the caverns leading to the next area, I climbed up more of the walls to see what I could see. I was standing on two Chozo buildings. This was infested with Chute Leeches. I climbed down the long shaft just outside the ruins. Three more Alpha Metroids were killed before the ground shook once again. The lava sank deeper into the volcano. Chapter 3: Derelict City Remaining Metroids: 34. The caverns were much larger this time. I hoped for another derelict city much like the one I was just in. When I’d found the next pool of lava, I’d also found another Metroid shell. As I entered one corridor, several strange creatures levitated in front of me. No, not Metroids. Septoggs. I could stand on them without damage, but they couldn’t support my weight. They were suspended above a large mound of hardened sand. The Alpha Metroid next door caught me off guard. True to my speculation, I saw more Chozo architecture. This room was inhabited by spiked creatures called Senjoo. The next few corridors were a real challenge. A Save Point was there, so if I lost my suit I could just get to it and restore my suit. A robot, called an Autrack, was in one corridor, and it would repeatedly extend its neck and fire beams. I barely managed to dodge any of them before I destroyed the pest. I also encountered acid here for the first time. For some reason however it didn’t slow me down. I was still damaged though. Where was that Varia Suit? I traversed through a pool of acid, barely making it out alive. I then had to enter another one. My energy seeped away second by second. I encountered an Alpha Metroid at the end of the pool, and jumped out before I was able to engage it. Thankfully I stumbled across a Chozo Statue. However, it held nothing. Discouraged, I bombed my way around. I’d found myself in a chamber full of blocks that were vulnerable to bombs. I uncovered an Item Sphere that had somehow been moved to the location it was in. Thankfully it was my Varia Suit! Not only would it stop acid damage, but cut damage in half. Soon I encountered a Metroid shell. And with the Metroid shell brought an Alpha and another shell as well. I found the next Alpha to be hiding in sand in the following chambers. However, I then noticed it metamorphosize. It became larger, and the nuclei was moved to its stomach. It also grew arms. I destroyed the “Gamma Metroid”, which had a new attack of striking with a beam of electricity. I was rewarded with a Big Energy Ball for my efforts. I found another Alpha and another Gamma, which brought me to 28 Metroids left. As I Spider Balled up a large chamber, I discovered the G.F.S. Odysseus, the ship that the Special Squadron had used to fly to SR388. All around the ship were scattered, dried bodies. It sickened me. I recovered their last log entries for my own purposes. I could give them to the Federation. I abandoned the graveyard and fought more Metroids. After I’d killed an Alpha, I found what appeared to be another Chozo Statue room. However, it was different. Something was wrong. An Alpha rose out of a shell much like the first I encountered on the platform where a statue would be. I decided to search the chamber underneath it for any items. It happened with the Varia Suit. At 26 Metroids left, the planet shook once again. I found myself to be near another Chozo Statue. A jumping Hornoad-like mechanism, the Autoad, tried to guard it, but I was able to destroy it easily. The reward was the Wave Beam. I was now able to shoot Ice Beams in a wave pattern. It could penetrate walls and kill enemies more easily. Going deeper into the ruins I also found several extra powerups, mostly Missile Tanks, and also found the High Jump Boots in a deeper chamber. After a minor item hunt I returned to the large Chozo buildings and began climbing them. I found new creatures, flowers that could extend their necks. Blob Throwers which spat out small little Blobs. I fell into a chamber with a Red Blast Shield. However, I wasn’t getting an item so easily. A creature emerged from the remains of the Item Sphere. An Arachnus. I fired many Missiles at it until it was dead. It dropped the Spring Ball, so I could now jump. Spider Balling up walls was easier than before. Chapter 4: Upgrades Now I was finally out of here. Soon I dropped down further into the planet and saw the next lava ocean. I saw two, actually. Above one of them was a flying creature called a Halzyn. It had a vulnerable inside, protected by thickly-plated wings. I also found another new species spawned from burrows in the ground. They were Yumme, and they tried to sting me with a sharp horn. Conveniently, I soon found a Missile Battery hidden underneath sand. I also found a new enemy in Gravitts. They were spike-topped creatures that burrowed themselves into the ground and poked up when I came near. I also met Pincher Flies, which I relatively ignored. In the shaft above me, I found a Chozo Statue holding the Space Jump. Take that buildings. No more need to roll up walls anymore. I then found Autracks attached to walls. Autoads guarded the Spazer Beam, which combined with my Ice and Wave Beams fired triple shots that penetrated barriers and froze as well. The Metroids will fear me now! If I even find ones that I’m used to… I then found myself caught in one of the most annoying battles with Metroids on SR388. I was forced to battle a Gamma in a large shaft with barely any platforms. I encountered another Gamma and killed it with more ease. Soon I stumbled across the Plasma Beam. I also found an annoying mechanoid, the Autom, which was indestructible and fired a stream of lava at the floor. It took all my skill to simply dodge it. Worst of all was I had to try and Spider Ball on a ceiling with that in the way, as well as the Shirk, another mechanism. This one I could shoot though. My Energy reserves were critical. The Alpha in the next hallway didn’t help at all. Was I going to have to fight a Metroid with the freaking Paralyzer? Thankfully I emerged victorious. Also thankfully was the presence of an Energy Tank nearby. I entered the largest building once again and found very unhelpful mechanoids. Proboscums. These flicked down and up, forcing me to time my trek back up the side shaft. I didn’t even need to do that yet, because I found another Gamma in a nearby corridor. 22 of these reptilian things were left. The next few challenges were Metroids. Majority of them were Gammas. There were annoying mechs called TPOs as well. One Alpha battle was very annoying. Similar to the earlier one that lived in the sand, it was living in a room full of clearable debris. And then there was a Gamma in a similar situation. Thankfully, while fighting another Gamma, a Big Energy Ball was at the bottom of the long shaft. All I had to do was distract it long enough for me to get to the charge unit. Taking down Meboids in the next shaft, I killed another Gamma before the count dropped to 16 and the planet rumbled. Chapter 5: Hunting Remaining Metroids: 16. The lava pool with the Halzyn hadn’t drained. That meant the first one I’d seen had to be it. The shaft had burrowing scorpion creatures named Skorps. Their name sounded remarkably similar to a deceased Pirate Homeworld bioform, the Scarp. The next corridor had octopus-like creatures named Octrolls rising out of the lava. They acted like Chute Leeches but dealt a bit less damage. This place didn’t appear to have any ruins. That saddened me. One Gamma was here, and said Gamma was the only Metroid here. I could tell something was stirring as the quake sounded. It was a good thing the Octrolls left behind large Energy Capsules. I knew that there might be tougher Metroid forms ahead. To my shock, the lava pool had not drained. I tried the Halzyn-inhabited one. It was licked clean of any red stuff. The caverns had more spikes than they did Pincher Flies or Halzyns. Two Metroid shells were in the shaft with both leading two separate ways. The first way lead me to a new creature, the Moto. It also lead to annoying Flitts, which disappeared constantly. A Gamma was here, as well as a very useful Missile Battery. Now for the other path. This had an Alpha. It was kind of shameful considering all the Gamma trouble I’d been through. The room had a Big Energy Ball though. With that, another quake sounded. I practically sped towards the lava pool that would bring me closer to the source of the Metroids. The caverns below house many familiar creatures as well as new ones, those being Glow Flies. They were insects that attached to the wall and flung themselves at me. They missed through, so they reattached to the opposite wall. I also met other new bioforms: Drivels, flying creatures that spit explosive acid balls, and Skreeks, twirling creatures that jumped and spat projectiles before twirling back into the acid. I passed by the lava pool and faced a Gamma Metroid. Thankfully, I found another set of ruins. The corridors connecting to the shaft housed my first encounters with the Zeta Metroids. These were even more reptilian in appearance. Their shed Gamma skin fell to the ground as they levitated. What annoyances. I climbed back up the tall buildings and then fell into one of the gaps. It was pitch black. I couldn’t see where I was going. Thank the stars I got out though. As I climbed to the middle of the building’s top, I saw another familiar and comforting sight. A Cyrlic Tree. These were bioengineered trees planted on every planet the Chozo inhabited. I saw them on Tallon IV and on SkyTown, Elysia. It felt good to be surrounded by the twisting roots and falling red leaves of the tree. It stayed like this all year long. I sat under the tree for a while and had a rest. I didn’t notice that a Ramulken was jumping around on me. I almost had to use the Paralyzer on it, it had damaged me so much. Next time I wouldn’t be caught off-guard like that easily. With one nearby Gamma gone, there were 9 Metroids left. Almost there. I found myself in a large room that seemed to have a Chozo Statue, but it didn’t. I found it by bombing, however, and got my Screw Attack. Now the Metroids (let alone any other SR388ian life) stood a chance against me. Finally, after killing one more Zeta, the count fell to 6. I raced to the lava pool after the shake, but before I did, I took one of the Cyrlic Tree’s fallen leaves and kept it as a souvenir of some sorts. I was getting sick of all these caverns and all this lava. An Alpha appeared out of a shell next to another discarded one. What was strange was that the ground shook again after that Alpha died. I investigated, but the lava was still there. I returned and found a large Metroid. This one truly shocked me. It was a bigger version of a Zeta, less annoying but very powerful and very strong. An Omega Metroid. I didn’t think I’d live, so I Screw Attacked as I desperately fired Missiles at it. Another quake shook. I killed Motos and Halzyns in the corridors to replenish my lost energy. There had better be Big Energy Balls or Missile Batteries in the next few caverns. I also prayed that I wouldn’t have to use my Paralyzer. Taking it out on an Omega was suicide. I stepped into the next cavern, and realized where I was. This was Omega Metroid territory. Chapter 6: Omega Metroid Territory There was a Save Point here. I wondered why I didn’t find these more often. The Chozo must have known I would come to destroy the Metroids. I made a mental note to always kill Halzyns and Motos after every fight. I then faced my nightmare: another Omega. This one was even tougher. I almost didn’t survive. It backed me into a corner, preparing to charge at me. I’d been stuck to the wall with its acid. I had my hand held to my right leg, ready for the Paralyzer. Why did I carry such a useless weapon around with me? I didn’t know. I aimed my Arm Cannon at the Omega, cursing as it neared. I let out a final blast, knowing it might be my last, and it exploded. I laughed miraculously as I pulled myself out of the hardening acid. This was going to take forever to get off my suit. After stocking up on more energy (thanks to multiple Halzyns and Motos) I fought two more Omegas before the ground shook once more, for the final time. I climbed the tall stacks that served as platforms, ready to take on the final Metroid. I found a gap in the ground, and knew this lead to the final area, and the final Metroid. I marched through the caverns, finding nothing in my way. Cowardly Metroids. They were going to fear me. Pools of water were jumped over by me as I raced through the caverns, very eager to kill the last Metroid. The last savage is going to die, I hummed to myself. Then I fell through a gap and ended up two rooms back. Nice, Samus. That’s why you don’t trust water. I then found a Save Point, and jumped out of the water. I flew up the large shaft and entered three chambers with the help of Septoggs, as well as being careful. The first chamber had a Missile Battery and Big Energy Ball. The second chamber lead to… the head of a Chozo Statue? The head been broken off of a Chozo Statue at the top, and behind the tattered sculpture was the Item Sphere it held, still being tightly gripped by its broken arm. I found it was the Ice Beam Enhancement. This increased the power of my Ice Beam. Was this meaning that I would encounter more familiar Metroids? I jumped onto the Septogg and entered the third chamber. It lead to a ruined, royal palace. Perhaps the Chozo had created their first Metroid here. Appropriate, because this was the home of the last Metroid. Perhaps its destruction would halt the reproduction of the species. However, as I entered a Morph Ball tunnel, I felt a rumble, but it was not an earthquake. I looked at my Metroid Detector and was enraged. It had risen up to 9! I barely noticed a mature larval Metroid rush at me. Long time no see, Metroid. Die. I marched through the palace, whistling as I cut through each and every Metroid in the way. When there was but one Metroid left, the planet shook once again. There was no more lava to be drained, but it shook again. I heard roaring from a few rooms ahead. I flew over the bed of spikes and dropped down into the chamber. Chapter 7: Queen Metroid In front of me was the ugliest beast I’d ever seen. The Queen Metroid. It was best compared in structure to a crocodile. It would extend its neck to try and ram its head at me, and it would also spit shrapnel. I was just blasting Missiles at its head when I had an idea. As it rammed its head at me when its mouth was open, I stunned her and morphed, rolling into her mouth and down her throat. I laid a few bombs. This severely damaged her. I used the tactic to my advantage, until the poor, poor Queen died of indigestion, her neck falling to the ground. With her death, my mission was complete, and I was able to return to my ship. I jumped over the ill-fated queen’s corpse and ventured on. As I entered the next, dark chamber, I saw an egg in front of me. I stared at it in a stupefied way. The egg cracked, and a small Metroid emerged. When it saw me, it squealed. All I could think was kill. Kill what had killed the soldiers of the Odysseus. And yet, all I could think was that this was the last remaining Metroid. It was the only survivor after I’d killed its mother. This… this gave me a bad feeling. I didn’t want to kill it. I remembered my own past, being torn of my parents and childhood by Ridley, my nemesis. Screw it. I lowered my gun and held my hand out to the Metroid. I named it “the baby” and giggled as it orbited around me. And that was when the ground rumbled. It was louder than ever. And it didn’t sound at all like the lava rising or lowering. I ran back to the entrance of the room and found the Queen Metroid had not died. She was looking me in the eye. I could tell she was about to kill me and take the baby back. But I wasn’t going to let her. I quickly created flames with my Arm Cannon, and then aimed it at the baby. I was going to trick the queen into thinking I would kill it if she didn’t leave us alone. She stood down, allowing us to walk away. However, I sensed her breaking our truce. She extended her neck to try and hit me. I told the baby to follow me as I raced up the caverns. She can’t get us now! How can she possibly climb these walls? Several blue blocks were in the way. The baby saw them and promptly consumed them. Apparently it was a natural food for the Metroids. It was a nice gesture, as none of my weapons could penetrate it. I barely noticed the Queen launching her head at us through the floor. The baby quickly ate its food, faster and faster each time the Queen attacked. We then reached the surface. My ship had to be here somewhere. The queen’s head launched at us again. That’s when I noticed a lava eruption hatch. Destroying it, the chamber below flooded with lava. I saw the queen drown in the volcanic substance. She was out of our lives forever. Turning to the baby, I smiled. The two of us climbed the large mountain in front of us, and then found my ship. Inside, I placed it in a capsule and held it, in my hands as I removed my armor. That mission was the riskiest in my life so far… Alpha, Gamma, Zeta and Omega Metroids challenged my skills to the extreme. I’d killed the baby’s parent, but I’ve made a vow to protect it, and raise it like my own child. So, now, I guess… I’m… a mother… I held the baby close to me as we took off from SR388. Category:Blog posts